


Brain Freeze

by glennthewalmartguy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Band Fic, F/F, Lesbian/Bisexual relationship, Marching Band, Maria is a dork, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Pining, band au, eliza is too, tiny band beans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 06:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glennthewalmartguy/pseuds/glennthewalmartguy
Summary: Maria has a huge crush on her straight best friend, Eliza Schuyler.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've apparently just had this story chilling in Docs without posting it for a while? Anyways Maria is a saxophone player, obviously. Eliza is a flute.

Maria had a very rude awakening to her sexuality, and by rude she means she was already dating a boy when she realized she had developed a very real crush on her best friend. It wasn't like James was a model boyfriend anyway. He was distant and harsh, after every football game he would shake his sweat all over her band uniform. He wouldn't even take her to homecoming when she asked him. So Maria broke up with James, and now she has a full-time job of pining after Elizabeth Schuyler.

Eliza is wonderful. She has a bright smile and a shining personality. She’s shy and weird and the most perfect person to have ever existed. Maria has a ridiculous crush on her, ridiculous because Elizabeth Schuyler is so very straight. Since Eliza and Maria are best friends, Maria gets to hear all about Eliza’s crush on Alexander Hamilton.

“He keeps staring at me, I know he likes me.”

“Look at those eyes, Maria.”

“He is so smart!” But Maria smiles through the pain and acts like every word that Eliza says isn’t killing her slowly.

The band is sitting on an overcrowded bus on their way to a competition and Eliza has decided that today is a wonderful day to wear spandex shorts. Maria was trying very hard to keep herself from blushing when Eliza kept sticking out her ass and asking, “Are you sure these aren’t too short?” during rehearsal. Maybe they are too short, but Eliza should keep wearing them anyway. The band is eating sack lunches hurriedly grabbed from the hands of helpful band parents on the way out the door. Maria didn’t get a lunch, she’s too distracted to eat. She had shoved herself with Eliza into a seat that normally only holds one person because all the other seats are full. Beside her, John Laurens holds out a sucker and she shakes her head. But then he gives one too Eliza, and doesn’t the universe just hate her. John raises his eyebrows with a smirk, and winks at Maria.

Eliza unwraps the cherry-flavoured blow pop and sticks it in her mouth. She hollows her cheeks and sucks as Maria tries her best to keep drool from dripping out of her mouth. She can see her tongues circling the top and then she sticks her tongue out and just licks it. Maria stands up abruptly and whimpers.

“Uuuuuh, I need to put on my band pants,” Eliza nods and stands up as well, she climbs onto the seat.

“I do too. Will you hold this? We're almost to the competition,” and suddenly Maria is holding the sucker and Eliza has her ass half an inch away from her face. She slips her legs into the pants and shimmies to pull them up before putting on the overall-like straps. She tries at the zipper and frowns, turning so her crotch is right where her ass just was. She leans down so that her chest is also close to Maria’s face.

“I can't get the zipper, will you try?” Maria nods and puts the sucker in Eliza’s outstretched hand. She puts one hand on the zipper and used the other to hold the top together. She shivers at how soft Eliza is. But then the zipper is zipped and Eliza is once again sitting. Maria stands with a stupid look on her face. It takes a small but painful poke in the leg from John for her to realize what she's doing, and she quickly puts on her pants and sits down, deciding to not look at Eliza this time.

~~

  
After performing, Eliza dragged Maria over to a concessions stand and forced her to ‘at least let her buy her a slushie.’ Maria got strawberry, bright red, and Eliza got blue raspberry, light blue. As she begins sucking down her drink, Maria thinks about kissing Eliza. How soft her lips would be and how she would taste. Maria thinks about giving her a quick peck on the lips before every performance. Her eyes fill with tears and she turns away from the bright brown eyes so that Eliza won't see.

But then Eliza brushes her hands over Maria’s hip and her mind goes in a different direction. As they walk towards the bleachers, Maria looks at Eliza’s blue lips and thinks about slamming her up against a wall and kissing the blue from her mouth. So when Eliza takes a too-big drink from her slushie and says “brain freeze,” Maria doesn't think, she just moves. She drops her drink to grab Eliza's face on both sides and pushes their mouths together. She can taste the drink in her mouth and groans when Eliza drops what she was holding and wraps her arms around Maria’s waist. The couple can feel the ice hit their black shoes but they don't care. The only thing that matters is that Maria is kissing Eliza. Eliza’s lips are cold, but it's perfect, and Maria find herself chasing after Eliza when she pulls away.

“I don't have brain freeze anymore,” Eliza whispers, and Maria giggles at that, but then her face falls and she asks the question that should have been asked before the kiss.

“What about Alexander?” Eliza furrows her brow.

“What? Oh, him! Yeah, I made up that crush so that you wouldn't think I liked you.” Maria gapes at this realization.

“So, can we like… date now?” Eliza laughs.

“Yes, Maria. I would love to be your girlfriend,” at that, Maria takes Eliza by the hips and kisses her again. Sadly, at that moment the band director walks past. George Washington takes in the discarded cups and the inappropriate make-out session. He taps Eliza on the shoulder, and she whips around, her face turning red.

“Ms. Lewis, Ms. Schuyler… Please pick up the cups and take that somewhere else if you must. It's time for awards,” Maria flushes and bends down to pick up the cup, Eliza doing the same.

~~

Eliza and Maria slept on each other during the bus ride back, and no one bothered them in a three-seater all to themselves. Eliza had her flute in hand, having played a soft melody until Maria was asleep. They couldn't be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing definitely wasn't just me projecting *cough cough*


End file.
